The History of the Jews of Italy
thumb|ימין| The History of the Jews of Italy – 1946 מאת Cecil Roth הוא אחד הספרים המקיפים שסוקרים את מורשת יהדות איטליה. מי שקראו הספרים הקודמים של ד"ר ססיל רוט היה לצפות בשקיקה במחקר הנוכחי, שבו אנחנו לא מאוכזבים. הכרות מעמיקה שלו עם המקורות של ההיסטוריה היהודית האיטלקית ועם רקע ההיסטוריה חילוניות ודתיות החברה באה לידי ביטוי בהיקף מאוזן היטב זה, שבו את הסיפור המלא של יהודי איטליה מסופר. amazon חוות דעת קורא על הספר זהו, ככל שאני יכול לגלות, לתולדות נפח אחד בלבד של יהודי איטליה באנגלית, וזה עושה שלה כמעט 600 עמודים מכרה הכרחית של מידע עבור מומחה אי. בהתחשב בכך רק ב- 1859 באיטליה היה, כפי שניסח אותה מטרניך, רק ביטוי גיאוגרפי, היה רוט משימה קשה, שכן בהיסטוריה של כל מדינה איטלקית, ולעתים קרובות בהיסטוריה של כל עירייה, שונה, לפעמים באופן קיצוני כל כך ככל לטיפול היהודים הם מודאגים. אף על פי כן, אני חושב שהספר יכול היה להיות מאורגן יותר. יש ניסיון קטן שימנע את כניסת הכרונולוגיה ברורה ככל האפשר; תאריכי שליטי אפיפיורים נעדרים לעתים קרובות; בהכרת ההיסטוריה הלא-יהודית, במיוחד בתקופת ימי הביניים, נלקחה לעתים קרובות כדבר מובן מאליו; השמות של יהודי איטליה פחות או יותר מכובד הם לעתים קרובות קצת יותר קטלוג; ויש נראים כמה סתירות, כאשר רות בתוך כמה עמודים הם מתארת התנהגות המון מתועבת ביהודים וגם מדבר על האיטלקים הזמן להיות אנשים בעצם ידידותיים. עם זאת, מה נפלט הוא חוסר הוודאות הקיצוני בחיים יהודים באיטליה במשך מאות שנים: פעם הם גורשו מעיר או נסיכות, נזכר כמה שנים מאוחר יותר, ולאחר מכן גורש שוב; חקיקה קשה נגדם נחקק אבל לעתים קרובות לא נאכפה או אפילו נטושה, רק כדי להיות מחדש ויושמה במלואו בשלב מאוחר יותר. על שפלותו של דעות קדומות, זדון, אכזריות ותאוות בצע משחית אפילו את ימי הזוהר של מה שאנחנו חושבים על התרבות האיטלקית כמו והציוויליזציה - הרנסנס והבארוק. מאצר amazon המקור This is, as far as I can discover, the only one-volume History of the Jews of Italy in English, and that makes its nearly 600 pages an indispensable mine of information for the non-specialist. Considering that until 1859 Italy was, in Metternich's phrase, only a geographical expression, Roth had a formidable task, since the history of each Italian state, and often the history of each municipality, is different, sometimes radically so as far as the treatment of the Jews is concerned. All the same, I think the book could have been better organized. There is little attempt to keep the chronology as clear as possible; dates of rulers and popes are often missing; a knowledge of non-Jewish history, especially during the medieval period, is often taken for granted; the names of more or less distinguished Italian Jews is often little more than a catalogue; and there seem to be some contradictions, as when Roth within a few pages both describes atrocious mob behaviour against the Jews and also talks about the Italians of the time being a basically friendly people. However, what does emerge is the extreme uncertainty of Jewish life in Italy for many centuries: so often they were expelled from a city or principality, recalled a few years later, and then expelled again; harsh legislation against them was passed but was often not enforced or even abandoned, only to be reintroduced and implemented in full at a later stage. The vileness of prejudice, malice, cruelty and greed defaces even the glory days of what we think of as Italian culture and civilization - the Renaissance and the Baroque. קטגוריה:מורשת יהדות איטליה